


it's to late to save me

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Kidnapped Harry, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is kidnapped and Dumbledore will not save him, what is the boy do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore looked down at the box, it was warped in shiny black paper with a bright red bow he went to reach out to touch the box but stop a couple of inches from it. He pulled his hand back and reached for his wand and tapped the tip on the box and watched as the ribbon untied itself and the box open. There snuggly nestled in the box was a white card folded neatly Dumbledore used his wand and lifted the flap up and looked at the handwritten note inside ‘We have Harry Potter.’ Using his wand he tapped the box again and the note hovered in the air to show that there was a finger underneath the note. “Son of a bitch.” He snarled he waved his wand summing his patronus “Get me Serves Snape first tell him to see me right away before going to the Order!” 

Severus arrived in Dumbledore’s offices looking like he was dragged from his death bed, the glared at the old man as Dumbledore looked at him with blank look “Who was watching Harry?” He asked   
“Lupin he wanted to stay close to the boy since Sirius died.” He said with a sneer “If you brought me out of my bed for this…” Dumbledore shut him up by pushing the box towards him. The dark haired Potion master looked at the finger in the box and looked back up at the white haired wizard “How can you be sure it’s the boys?” He asked   
“Harry had gotten himself tattoo it seemed Tonk’s and a few other Order members saw him visit a muggle tattoo parlour that is run by a wizard he got some kind of bird on his arm that reach down to his finger.” The old man said “I need you to go to the house and look into it.” Severus frowned and but nodded walking back out the way he came.

He appeared in front of 4 privet drive and stood looking at the only house that was bathed in darkness. He looked around to see if anything was different but the street was quit as he walked up to the house. He stood on the porch and looked down to see days’ worth of milk bottles that has remind untouched and new papers that haven’t been collected. He frowned as he reached up and knocked on the door to find it open. “How come these muggles haven’t notices this?” He thought as he walked inside. 

The moment he step into the hall way he gagged at the rotting smell of blood and bodies. He pulled a very small tub and unscrewed the lid and rubbed his finger in the clear gel before rubbing under his nose. Before he walked down the hall he looked up and saw that the banister was broken as if someone was pushed thought it and there was scorched marks on the walls. Seeing a trail of blood he followed it into the living room and froze. 

There was only one word to describe what he was seeing and that was a werewolf attack, there was 4 bodies in the room. The one that was away from the bodies was a large man that was dressed in a dark grey uniform that reminded Snape of Auror a part from he knew they were assassins. The Dark Lord has started to use werewolves who were former Aurors or trained by them to go out and kill for him and it would just be label as another wolf attack. He pushed the long haired assassin onto his back and saw there was not a mark on him which means someone used the killing curse on him. Moving away from him Severus walks over to the mangle of bodies in the living room and looked down at the muggle family. They were torn part they didn’t have a chance he looked around the room and saw there was more scorch marks on the walls and floors he guessed that Harry put up a fight. As he walked over to a pool of blood that was far away from the rest of the bloodshed and he frowned as he walked out the room and headed into the living room and found on the table was a box. Picking up the box he had to go back and report to Albus that Harry Potter is missing.

While Severus was searching the house to find out what happen Dumbledore was dealing with a very distraught Mrs Weasley “YOU HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!” Molly screamed as soon as saw the finger in the box “That poor boy.” She cried into her husband’s shoulder. Dumbledore had a nasty headache blooming from behind his eyes. He had Snape come to him first and then ordered the man to go to the boy’s home and find out what is going on.  
“We will Molly as soon as Severus gets the information we need.” He said, he looked around to see that Remus wasn’t there “Where is Remus?” He asked   
“Don’t know we haven’t seen him since he was watching Harry.” Tonks said sadly.   
“Could have done this? The dark Lord doesn’t know where he is right?” Molly asked   
“No he could have we were do carful.” Someone else said just as the door to the office opens.

Snape stood in the door way looking a little paler than normal he pushed himself into the room looking at very one before he walked up to the headmaster’s desk “Snape what have you leant?” Madeye asked, the potion master pulled something out of his robes and then slammed it onto the table before he fell into a chair and looked at the desk.  
“They are all dead.” He said with a snarl “I found a body there that belong to Fenrir’s pack The Tudors.” He said, there was gasped from some of the group while others were quiet and looked away   
“I thought they were just something made up by Death Eaters?” Molly asked   
“I wish.” Tonks mumbled as her hair turned a grey blue colour “They are former Aurors that were bitten by Werewolves and force to leave their jobs. Some join the packs they were turned by others just drift in and out of our world. Who-know-who started the Tudors so they didn’t waste their training.” She told them   
“They are heartless beings worst then the Death Eaters because they are like ghosts. If they choice to leave anything behind it will be a Tudor rose.” Madeye said   
“Why a Tudor rose?” Arthur asked  
“Fenrir Greyback is part of the Tudor line and he is mocking his family.” The older Auror said grimly   
“It is a shock that Potter killed one but it looked like he used the killing cruse.” Snape said   
“WHAT NO! Harry would never…” Molly started to yelled   
“You don’t know how fair they pushed him. There are signs that Harry duel with Tudors and then someone tried to help him.”   
“Remus.” Tonks whispered   
“Yes. They murdered Potter’s family and attacked Lupin when he tried to help the boy and now they are both gone and I found this…” Snape said pointing to another small box. 

It was the same black and red colourings and Dumbledore tapped the box with his wand encase it was cursed. It started to rattle making the older man holding his arms out “Stand back!” He yelled as the open burst open and out of the mist grew a large snake. The order all had their wands pointed at the snake as it uncurled itself and spread itself out on the desk knocking over objects and flicking papers onto the floor. “A message for the Order.” The snake hissed   
“Oh Merlin it speak!” Molly screeched   
“It the mist it’s helping us understand the snake.” Snape snarled as he watched the black scale serpent hissed at them before turning to Severus himself and winking…cheek of it…he thought.

 

Dumbledore started to feel his ache now as the black snake seem to reach his full length “What is your message?” Dumbledore asked as the Serpent looked at him and flicked his tongue out sniffing the air around the man   
“Your weapon is in my master’s hands along with your pet wolf. But your concern is for the boy only.” He hissed happily   
“No!” The group yelled but what Albus yelled made the order look at them in shock   
“Yes!” He snarled “What does your master want for Harry?” He asked, hissed out at the people in the room the snake slithered on the desk towards the old man   
“My master wants the Death Eater you have locked in the castle he wants the boy back and you will have your weapon back.” He hissed   
“Does he mean Draco?”  
“Does that mean Lucius has Harry?”   
“Albus give him Draco!” Someone yelled. 

Dumbledore stood there watching the snake as he hissed and rattled at them “Voldemort does not care for Draco. What does he really want?” Dumbledore snarled as the came close to stabbing the snake. The black serpent chuckled as he rose up high   
“The blonde boy is a sign of good faith we will send the wolf back however my master wants what you stole from him when he was young that he was entitled to.” The white haired man looked at the snake …how does he know it was me…he thought   
“No. You can tell your master he will never get back the Phoenix fire.” Dumbledore said flatly, the snake laughed before disappearing in black smoke.   
“Albus you just refused to save Harry and Remus?” Arthur said   
“We will find another way to save Harry, but I will return that man’s orb.” He told them “It was his to own.”  
“Who cares give it back to the mad man and save them?” Tonks yelled as the old wizard turned around a sighed   
“I will not give him our last weapon. We will find another way to save Harry.”   
“And Remus?” Madeye asked   
“Yes and Remus.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later…

Severus stomach was not settled even after talking to Dumbledore if anything the old man made himself worst. The Dark Lord didn’t tell him what his plans were and he wish he had known. He walked into the Dark Lord’s office and saw the room was in darkness apart from the fire place that was flicking light into the room. Severus saw the dark lord sat in a large red chair drinking some kind of ambery liquid with a smile on his face as he leaned back in his muggle suit. His hand move the glass around and watched the liquid slosh around the glass as he looked up to see the potion master. “Ah Severus my massager tells me that Dumbledore is refusing barter for Harry’s life.” Snape stood there looking at him   
“He will not trade the Phoenix fire for them.” He told him, the Dark Lord sighed and downed his drink as he looked back at the dark haired man and smirked at him “I told him in private about the werewolf bite and he didn’t take it that well either. He said that maybe Potter was a lost cause to being with.” This got the Dark Lord to smile “You didn’t need to send the Tudors after the boy that was just cruel.” He told him  
“I thought the boy did rather well against them, he killed one before he was bite by Fenrir.” He chuckled   
“And Remus?” Severus asked “I know he was watching the boy.”   
“He is with Fenrir they are getting to know each other.” He old him, the potion master didn’t like that and made a face.

The Dark Lord looked at him as if he knew what the man was thinking and he very well might “Now- now Severus don’t look at me like that it’s not my fault you never rekindle your relationship with the wolf.” Voldemort stood up and walked over to the potion master and held out his hand making Snape confused  
“Let me have your memory I wish to show it to Harry.” He watched Snape pull the memory out of his temple from the tip of his wand and place it into a small bowl   
“Why didn’t you tell me about your plans?”   
“And risk you telling Dumbledore I am hardly going to let that happen.” 

 

Down in the dark damp dungeon Harry laid curled up on his side he was sat up right leaning against the cold stone wall shaking with a fever that spread though out his body. There is the far corner of the room was a bowl of food that he watched the rats eat. He could feel Fenrir’s venom spread though out his blood making himself like he was on fire and the wound not healing quickly he lost a lot of blood. Harry had lift hand was warped up in strip of torn shirt as he held it close to his chest he manage to stay forces to know he was taken 7 days ago and as time passed he was started to feel helpless he hope that he would see The Order come bursting through the door to save him but so far nothing.

He winced as he heard the sound of footsteps before the lock of the cell door open and the bright harsh light from the hall way made the teen wince and tried to hide his face under the thread bare blanket. Two men walked into the small cell and looked down at the child who tried to hide in the corner of the room. Snape wanted to gasp at the state of the boy but he held his gasp in his throat as he watched Harry lower the blanket from his face and looked at them. His eyes locked with boy’s eyes and saw the hopeless once he saw Snape standing next to Voldemort. “Hello Harry I need you look at something.” Tom Riddle smirked as he hoovered the pensieve into the cell and poured Severus’ memory into the bowl “It’s from Severus meeting with Dumbledore.” Harry eyes widen and looked up and watched the Dark Lord wave his making the memory rise up from the bowl and spread around the cell letting them see what Severus saw. 

Harry watched as the snake gave them a message to the Order and then Dumbledore’s response. The teen lowered his eyes to the ground until they got to the private meeting between Snape and Dumbledore. “You can’t leave them there? People will find out?” Came Snape’s voice. Harry looked back up at the images in front of him he had never seen the dungeon bat be worried for him or for any one else for that matter.  
“You said that Werewolves attack the family. Do you know if they attack Harry?” He asked, Snape frowned and let out a tried sighed and nodded   
“From what I could see there was another pool blood away from the family I did a scene scan that the Aurors use it showed that he was attacked from behind by Fenrir.” The dark haired man said took the cup of tea that was handed to him and then placed it on the table next to him.   
“It’s safe to say that he is marked by a werewolf.” The old man asked as the potion master nodded, sighing Dumbledore looked back at the box on the table before pushing away into the bin and waved his hand tiding up the offices and making it look like nothing ever happen   
“Albus?” Snape asked, wondering that the old man was doing  
“We will give it a week and then we will tell the Order that Harry and Remus have been killed by the Dark Lord.” He let out what sounded like a pained sighed   
“You can’t do that?”   
“The wizarding word needs a hero not a monster that howls at the moon and that is uncontrollable.” The memory faded leaving Voldemort looking down at the child who was looking down at the ground with slump shoulders and large fat blobs of tears rolling down his cheek and splashing onto the dirty stone ground below him. 

Severus watched and started to drift closer to the boy it wasn’t every often that he felt like this where he just wanted to reach out and hold him because there was guilt in his gut and he knew why that was. Voldemort looked at Harry and smiled and the broken look on the boy and walked over to him and knelt in front of Harry and got him to look up at him “This must be a blow Harry.” He smirked as he watched one of the boy’s eyes change colour. 

Voldemort looked over his shoulder at the worried potion master and his grin deepen “Severus I think it’s high time you started to take up your post as father and pick up your son and take up stairs and I will fetch the healers.” Voldemort said as he stood up and turned on his feet walked out the door with a smile on his lips as he left the potion master to pick up the pieces.

Severus carried the feather light child up the stairs and out of the dungeons taking him into the inner part of the manor before going up another set of stairs. All the way he tried to think of what he could say, the Dark Lord has open another problem for him. Knew about Severus being Harry’s father but as of yet Harry hasn’t spoken words since he saw the memory. The teen winced at the hash light and he winced at the pain of his wounds but he never spoke a word. Death Eaters watched the dark haired man carry the boy down the hall of bed rooms to the one at the end of the hall. The room with the most wards and for him the best view of the land around them.

He carried Harry and notices it was ready to be used, there was a jug of water waiting for them by the bed side table and try of tea the blankets have been pulled back on the bed ready for someone to sleep in. Snape gently put Harry down on the soft sheets and sat on the bed watching him curl up on his side, he pulled out his wand and flicked it over Harry banishing his clothes and cleaning him up like he just has a bath. “Harry.” He whispered after a while as he covered him with the blankets before he reached out to touch the boy’s shoulders only to earn him with wince and whimpers “I’m so sorry I wished I could have stopped this.” One amber and one green eyes look up at him in a blank stare   
“You could have if you accepted me as your son.” Harry whispered hoarsely, it was a painful blow to Severus gut he knew that if he came forward as Harry’s really father then the boy won’t be in this state he is in now but what life would he have had if he lived with him?… But his home life would have been better… he thought.  
“I…I know but I thought if Dumbledore knew you were my son he would harm you like he did with Lilly when he learnt she was my sister. I didn’t want to put that one you? He made her life hell just because she shared my blood and if the Dark Lord knew you would end up like Draco. Being forced to take the Dark Mark just to protect me I didn’t want that for you. I thought you were safer.” He said as he watched the boy shiver as he held his hurt hand.  
“Look where that got me.” Harry said hollowly. 

Snape cleaned the wounds frowning at the torn bite on Harry’s shoulder and wishing he could kill Fenrir “Who is my mother?” Harry suddenly asked and this made Snape jump a little as he ran his fingers though Harry’s soft black hair   
“James. The story that we hated each other was fabricated for our houses benefit who would understand the love between a snake and a lion. Only my sister and your god fathers knew… umm well more like one godfather and one uncle.” Harry frowned and looked at him   
“Uncle?” He whispered   
“Sirius and James, Black always said you were always more Black than Potter.” He mumbled “It seems I will never be free of the mutt.” Moving on to his back Harry looked at the dark haired man.   
“Why as I A secret.” Harry asked, Severus frowned and rubbed his eyes   
“Because we learnt that Dumbledore drugged me and James, we were never in love we cared for each other as friends but we didn’t love each other and by the time we found out the damage was done. He was pregnant and I was part of the Dark Lord’s inner circle.” He whispered sadly “We decide to hide you James and Lilly but he found out and so did the Dark Lord.” He told him “And not the person I really love is locked away with an insane wolf.” Harry frowned letting the words sink in   
“Remus? You’re in love with Remus?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Remus? You’re in love with Remus?” Harry half yelled and before Snape could even answer The Dark Lord returned with a sliver haired Healer. The sliver haired man walked into the room and looked at Harry as Snape pulled away from the bed and watched as the Healer get to went to work. He stood far back to give the man room to help his son out. He let out a shaky sigh as Tom walked into the room and handed Snape a glass of fire whisky the potion master took the glass and down it in one go and shuddered by the added fire  
“Tell me why you ever claimed him?” Tom asked as he watched Harry down something and made and noise at the foul taste.  
“I thought he was better off. I didn’t know how bad it was.” He said “Dumbledore told everyone that Harry Potter was a pampered prince. So we believed him. I should have known better than that after everything he put us though.” He told him as he looked down at his drink and found it was full once again  
“And what did you think of my plan Severus having the Tudors kidnapped him.” Voldemort smiled   
“If you told me what you were doing I would have gone myself. I would have sent him food though the owl with a sleeping draft and taking him out of that house without the bloodshed without the pain without this mess” He said looking at the red eye man who still smiled “I wouldn’t wish the Tudors on any one.” He told him as the healer walked over to them.

The sliver haired man handed Tom a scroll and sighed as he tied his hair back and looked at the Dark Lord with a frown “You should have called me when you got him. The bite got infected I guessed the werewolf that bit him didn’t lick the wound afterwards. The missing finger I fixed there is a potion I just gave him it will take a while and he will be in more pain I am afraid that is why I also gave him a dreamless potion. There are older injuries I am guess it would be from his home life.” He told them both and Snape looked away and back to Harry “I have given you al list of potions he must take, I will be back in a week.” He told them and left the room.

Severus down his drinks and walked over to the bed and touched the Harry’s forehead and watched the teen flinch in his sleep “What do you want from him?” Severus asked as he watched Tom from the corner of his eyes. The Dark Lord stood at the end of the bed watching Harry sleep   
“I want Harry Potter. I’ve always wanted him my aim was never to kill him just to keep him.”   
“He isn’t a dog?”  
“Well he isn’t human now is he?” Tom smirked as he walked out the bed room. Severus frowned as he looked down at Harry and he let fear settle in his stomach as he settled behind him and warped his arms around the boy.

Tom was amused with himself and wanted to keep himself amused as he headed to his offices. He flicked his wands out and the room lit up as he walked to his desk and sat down flicking his wand again at the quill and he watched it come to life. Dipping itself into the black ink before hoovering above the blank parchment   
“Dear Miss Rita Skeeter, I have the most worrisome new I must report. I am in fear of my life as I write this but I believe the truth must be told.   
A week ago Harry Potter was kidnapped from his home while his family were murdered. A friend of Harry’s fathers tried to save him but was taken during the fight as well. How do I know this you asked I was listening to Dumbledore’s secret meeting?  
At this meeting was Dumbledore himself Aurors Kingsley, Tonks and Madeye Moody long with Arthur and Molly Weasley and a few others I shall not name. Dumbledore was sent a small black box with a note saying ‘we have Harry Potter.’ And one finger from the boy’s hands.   
I learnt that they have been keeping Draco Malfoy locked up at the Hogwarts this was the trade for Harry Potter and his friend for Draco Malfoy. However the Headmaster said he will not trade for the young boy.  
You see why I write to you, our beloved headmaster is not the leader of the light he is as dark as the Dark Lord himself.  
You’re faithfully  
TMR.”   
He said to the quill as it wrote it out. Once the Quill was done it dropped into the table and made him smile brightly as he read though his letter before folding it up and putting in to envelope and dropping Severus memory into the envelope and turning to his Draco owl that sat in his offices waiting for his owner “Take this to Rita Skeeter.” He told the bird. He lean back in his hair and smirked as he looked forward to read tomorrows paper.

 

Month later…  
After the letter was sent to The Daily Prophet it was mere hours before the whole of the wizarding world found out about the kidnapping of Harry Potter and the murder of his muggle family. There was an uproar about it and the people attack Dumbledore and anyone who was named at the meeting who did nothing to help find the missing boy. 

Harry read the latest addition on his kidnapping that it was really vampire that took him or Dumbledore himself wanting to keep him as a sex slave “Fuck off.” Harry growled as he threw the paper into the fire in his bed room fire place. He watched it as it curled up and turned black before becoming ashes “I liked the vampire idea better.” He said to himself as he looked up into the mirror above the fire place and looked at himself. It seemed that one of Harry’s eyes will stay amber while the other will remind green. It seem his wolf didn’t react well to the old snake venom that lingered in his blood that was one of the reason why the bite got infected.  
“Up so early?” Came the smooth silky voice, Harry turned and looked over his father. They haven’t really gotten that close but close enough for him to start calling him dad.  
“I’m always up this early.” He told him as he turned to face him.  
“I notice.” 

He moved into the room and placed a try of three potion bottles onto the small table with a glass cup of tea next to it “It time for you to take your potions.” Snape said, Harry sneered and let out a little growl   
“You mean poison.” Harry said as he waked over to the table “I always feel bad after taken these.” He said as he picked up the first one   
“Well you are take three in one go.” Severus mumbled as Harry eyed up the bottle   
“Is this one a different colour than yesterday?” Harry asked   
“Dear god boy just take your potion before your papa kills me!” He half yelled, Harry smirked as he pressed the first bottle to his lips and down one after another before picking up his cup of tea.

He took a sip of his tea and he let out happy sigh before he looked up at his father who was watching him. Harry sniffed the air around him and hummed smelling Draco all over him and Remus “How is Draco?” He asked  
“He is better, I would never have thought Ron could be cruel.” The dark haired man said as he walked around to Harry and pulled his bed shirt to the side and looked at the bite that was scarred, Harry had to try and drink his tea one handed  
“I’m not shocked Dumbledore has been training him to be a brute with no IQ. Hate to think if he ever does get an IQ” He mumbled as he watched dark eyed man as he walked over to the wardrobe and looked at the three set of clothes   
“I really need to take you shopping, even I have more clothes than this. “Snape said to him  
“Oh I’m sorry but I don’t get out much, been stuck in this room pretty much since you bought me here.” Harry mumbled. Severus smirked as he picked out a green dress shirt and black waist coat and trousers before he walked back over to the teen who was looking back out the window   
“Here put these on, he wants to see you.” Severus told him as he placed the clothes on the bed as Harry let’s his lips curl into a snarl  
“Wonderful.”

Tom was sat in his offices looking though some paper work he heard the door open and some one walk in the slap of bare feet made him look up to see Harry walked in. He looked the boy up and down and then he dropped his eyes to the bare feet and he sighed no matter what he Harry will not wears shoes he is lucky if he could get the teen to wear socks. “There is my little wolf how are you feeling after your first full moon.”   
“It was good I ran with Papa.” He told him as he walked toward him Severus moving behind Harry and sat on one of the red chairs.  
“Did you and he have…” he waved his hand implying something   
“Oh yeah I did the down ward dog and he climbed on top of me, I will let you know next week when I have Draco and his father.” He told him as he looked blankly at him  
“I can’t tell if you’re being serious.” The Dark Lord said as Harry smiled   
“And I will never tell.” He purred. 

The Dark Lord watched him before moving closer to him, he looked up to Snape who shrugged “I’m not saying anything about my son libido.” The potion master said, Harry sighed and rolled his head still wincing at the scar on his neck   
“Does it still hurt?” Tom asked  
“No.” Harry lied wincing again as Tom pressed the healing scar. Voldemort chuckled and shook his head   
“Ummm I think your lying to me, to your master tutut.” He said as he touched Harry’s cheek   
“You’re not my master unless I take the dark mark and I won’t.” Harry just snarled as he battered his hand away  
“You know you’re more irritable as a wolf.” The Dark Lord smirks as he leans down kisses Harry’s cheek only to have the teen growl at him  
“What do you want?”   
“I want you to kill Dumbledore. I want to send you back to Hogwarts with a mission to find people to follow you and your agenda and then kill Dumbledore.” He Purred into Harry’s neck as he kissed the scared bite   
“My agenda? Not yours?” Harry asked as he let the Dark Lord kiss his way down the teen’s neck  
“Of course, as you said you’re not my pet you are my equal and I think you should have your own people.” Harry smirked and looked up at the blood red eyes   
“Alright but first I want Remus.” He said as Tom circled around him again.  
“Very well.”


End file.
